1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice converter which causes a processed voice to imitate a further voice forming a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various voice converters which change the frequency characteristics, or the like, of an input voice and then output the voice, have been disclosed. For example, there exist karaoke apparatuses which change the pitch of the singing voice of a singer to convert a male voice to a female voice, or vice versa (for example, Publication of a Translation of an International Application No. Hei. 8-508581 and corresponding international publication WO94/22130).
However, in a conventional voice converter, although the voice is converted, this has simply involved changing the voice characteristics. Therefore, it has not been possible to convert the voice such that it approximates someone's voice, for example. Moreover, it would be very amusing if a karaoke machine were provided with an imitating function whereby not only the voice characteristics, but also the manner of singing, could be made to sound like a particular singer. However, in conventional voice converters, processing of this kind has not been possible.